gearquestfandomcom-20200213-history
Gearquest Community Bug Page
Welcome to the Community Bug Page! If your here, you must be having an issue with Gearquest you haven't be able to find a fix for. No Problem! That is what this page is all about. Make sure you read the Code of Conduct section before posting. = CODE OF CONDUCT = * Rule 1. No Edit other people's post's. There is a history to all pages. * Rule 2. No Repeat posting. If you experience the issue more then once, please only post once about it. If it starts to seriously affect your game play, please contact the game Developers. * All inappropriate edit/comments/posts will be removed. This page is not about anything other to help those in need of a fix. * Leave a detailed description of you issue. Help cannot come if no one is sure of the issue. * Screenshots can help alot more the words. If at all possible, get a screenshot of the problem. * Leave a tag of your in-game character name. Won't know who to help if you don't tell us who you are. = Community Section = These are the sections you can post in depending on your type of issue. Stat Issue Hello my character name is rossome - i'm missing 15 agi and possibly other stats. I have completed all masteries and vault collections. please contact me in game or on facebook if you need more info, also i have no idea how to check if my other stats are wrong. Bugs with Variable stat Agility items All the items in the game with variable agility stats do not work correctly. If you equip for example a perfect Multi-Layer Angelic Chestpiece which has an agility bonus of +50 your character only shows an increase in agility of the average value of the item in this case +35. This affects all variable stat agility items and is compounded the more you wear. Item Issue Level up potions cannot be collected twice a day and also suffer from time creep due to the timer. You are supposed to be able to collect 2 level up potions per day from the feed if you are lucky but this is rarely the case. I have tested this and logged the results. If you leave the potions alone for well over 24 hrs you can usually pick up 2 but the following day things seem to fall apart. Often you can pick up the another after 24 hours have passed but the second usually fails. Then it seems you are lucky to be able to grab one per day from that point on. The issue is either with the timers failing to reset or more likely the code registering a failed attempt as a success. You can fail for 2 reasons: the potions have all been collected already by other players or you have tried to collect a potion too soon after the last. Either way tis seems to throw everything out and you keep getting the you can only collect 2 of these per day message even if you haven't got one at all in the preceeding 24 hours. This problem is further exacerbated by a common game problem called time creep. If you have to wait 24 hours for a timer to reset you actually have to wait a little more than 24 hours each time for example if you collect something at 7pm then the next day you may not be able to collect until 7:10 and with each following day you get a little bit later each time so eventually you have to wait until maybe 1am to collect an item at which point it is too late and you give up and miss out for the day. Time creep is even worse when it comes to using the potions as they are on a twelve hours timer so get out of wack even quicker. Really frustrating when you work and have limited time available - you get penalised for working which ya need to do to pay for your Diamond habit. :) This could easily be fixed by locking the timers to a hard game clock that resets at say midnight GMT. So that during any given 24 hour period you can collect up to 2 potions and use up to two potions (as you see fit). But the problem of why sometimes the game thinks you have collected 2 potions already with 24hrs needs to be fixed at the same time. Other Issues